


Getting Out

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [8]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: It's just darnold, also he has a rat named king but he isn't shown here, but it's an important mention y'know, escaping black mesa, he's getting free, just mentioned, that's all uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Darnold has to get out of Black Mesa somehow.
Series: Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a set up for the next fic really!

Darnold was not one for loud noises. Everything that this team had been was loud noises. So... really, had he expected to stay with them? No, not really, but using his rocket boots to go up the way they left wasn’t exactly his plan either. How in the world was he going to get out? 

Well... He was pretty sure he knew how to get out from here. 

If he reserved his rocket boot fuel, he could fly pretty far away from the Black Mesa base, and end up somewhere safe. 

Considering the alien bodies strewn everywhere, and the... not so alien bodies, it wasn’t safe here. 

So... just walk through the facility, try not to flinch every time this gun went off, and pretend it was all okay. It was going to be, eventually. There was no way he was going to die down here... right? 

So that was a chance, but he wasn’t going to let it happen. 

His head hurt. 

Darnold jumped back, dodging one of the head crabs as it came at him, lifting his gun and firing suddenly at it. It hurt his ears, but he had left his headphones all the way back in his lab. He could have followed them and kept them. God, what a fool. 

He wanted to go home. 

He followed back through Black Mesa, frowning slightly as he went. God, they must’ve come a long while. There was blood everywhere, bodies strewn about, and honestly it was a bit overwhelming, but if he kept walking, he could go home to his pet rat. 

His name was King. 

Hopefully he had been okay this entire time. Darnold was a bit worried about him. King was one thing that made him happy, and he really didn’t want to be worrying about his life while also worrying about his own. 

Eventually he made it up to an area that was just covered in egg yolks and rocks and dead pigeons. Jesus, what in the world had happened up here. Still, he shook it off, dropping the gun and flying up onto the mountain, looking around. A fuck ton of desert, as he expected, but, well... if he followed the road, he’d come up to somewhere where he would be picked up eventually, right? At least he could go until his rocket boots ran out. 

Well... it was better than sitting here and waiting for death. 

He had a rat to get home to.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Darnold... dunno how well I did, but expect more. I am going to write more for him!


End file.
